homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
Darryl Braxton
Darryl "Brax" Braxton is a fictional character from the Australian soap opera'' Home and Away'', played by Steve Peacocke. He made his first screen appearance during the episode broadcast on 16 February 2011. The character was created and introduced along with his two brothers; Heath Braxton and Casey Braxton. The trio were nicknamed the River Boys and were inspired by the real life Bra Boys group. Storylines Brax and the River Boys go along to a singles night at Angelo's restaurant. They start a brawl and Brax's brother, Heath, punches Miles Copeland (Josh Quong Tart). The following day, Brax tries to smooth things over and visits Angelo Rosetta with a case of alcohol to make up for what happened in his restaurant. Angelo accepts the apology and Brax makes him an offer to supply the restaurant with some cheap alcohol. The River Boys start causing trouble around the town and local policewoman Charlie Buckton keeps an eye on them. Brax starts making suggestions on how to improve Angelo's restaurant and goes into partnership with him. He later uses the restaurant for money laundering. Brax takes Leah out to lunch in order to ask her more about Charlie. When trouble with the River Boys escalates, Charlie is called to the Surf Club to sort it out. She takes Brax outside to talk, but he kisses her and is arrested. However, Brax's lawyer gets him released. Charlie later comes to Brax and asks him to keep his younger brother, Casey, away from her daughter, Ruby. During an argument, Brax kisses Charlie and they have sex. Charlie later tells him it was a mistake, however she starts to feel that she misjudged him and they begin a secret relationship. Angelo discovers the Braxton's have a marijuana crop in the National Park and Heath knocks him out. Brax tells Charlie that he has nothing to do with the crop and gets a member of their gang to drop Angelo off at the hospital. Brax realises Brodie Upton (Guy Edmonds) has stolen drugs from him and he sets him up to be arrested. However, Brodie avoids the police and threatens Brax with a gun. He finds out about Brax and Charlie's relationship, before Brax manages to get him out of town. Charlie decides to publicly reveal her romance with Brax, but Morag warns them both against it. Angelo also discovers the relationship and blackmails Brax into buying his half of the restaurant. Brax finds out Casey has quit school, but he manages to get him to change his mind. This causes Cheryl to throw Casey out of their home and he and Brax stay in a motel. Tegan Callahan arrives in town and tries to get back with Brax. She discovers his new relationship with Charlie and Brax orders her to leave. Heath challenges Brax's leadership of the River Boys and Brax decides to leave the group. Heath plans to raid Jake Pirovic drug crop and Tegan tells Brax that Jake is going to ambush him. Charlie arrests both Heath and Jake following the raid. When Brax does not deny he is involved with the drug dealing, Charlie breaks up with him. Tegan reveals that Jake asked her to hide some drugs for him and Heath and Brax help her. Brax and Tegan have a one-night stand, which Charlie finds out about. Jake is released and he demands his drugs back. He takes Ruby and Casey hostage, until Brax hands the drugs over. A fight breaks out and Brax is stabbed. Charlie finds him and takes him to hospital. Tegan states that her daughter, Darcy (Alea O'Shea), is Brax's and he tries to bond with her. However, Tegan later reveals that Darcy is actually Heath's daughter. Brax and Charlie get back together and Heath finds out about them, forcing Charlie to reveal the truth to her superior. A gang war breaks out and Jake's brother, Hammer (Benedict Samuel), has Heath beaten up. Tegan is injured in a car accident and she tells Brax that she revealed his relationship with Charlie to Hammer, before dying. Brax learns Casey burnt Jake's place down and tries to cover up the crime. Hammer kidnaps Charlie and lures Brax to a container to kill him. A fight breaks out and Charlie shoots Hammer dead. Casey is found guilty of the arson attack at Jake's place and sent to juvie. Brax begins dating Hayley O'Connor. Brax is linked to an armed robbery and learns he has been set up on Jake's orders. He admits to the police that he was in bed with Hayley at the time of the robbery, but she refuses to confirm his story. Charlie informs Brax that she and a fellow officer are moving the evidence against him and tells him where they will be stopping, allowing Brax to steal it. Brax joins Charlie at a cabin and on the way home they crash into Liam Murphy. Heath and Bianca Scott tell the police they hit Liam to protect Brax and Charlie. When Charlie quits the police, she and Brax decide to move to the city with Ruby and Casey. However, Jake returns to the Bay and shoots Charlie. Brax finds her and she is rushed to the hospital, where he and Ruby are told that Charlie is brain dead. Brax initially refuses to give up on Charlie, but he eventually decides to let her ventilator be turned off. Ruby accuses Brax of being responsible for Charlie's death and he starts drinking. Brax becomes angry with Heath for accepting stolen alcohol from Geoffrey King and returns it. However, Geoffrey demands $30,000 or the restaurant. Leah stops Brax from burning Angelo's down and he becomes furious when she pays Geoffrey off. To pay her back, Brax begins cage fighting. One night, Brax is knocked unconscious when someone robs the restaurant. He refuses to pull out of his next fight and he collapses shortly after winning. Brax is taken to hospital to recover and Leah stays with him. Brax then realises she has feelings for him. When Leah gets drunk, Brax takes her home and she tries to kiss him. Brax learns Heath has hired Hayley as his lawyer and he takes her to a clifftop, where he blames her for getting Jake out of jail. Hayley hits him with a rock and dares him to kill her, but Brax lets her go. Brax learns Heath is trying to get their father, Danny Braxton, out of jail and warns him against it. Brax visits Danny and remains convinced that he has not changed. Casey questions Brax about Danny and he reveals that he used to take him out of the house when Danny got angry and that he once put Heath in hospital. Brax is unhappy when Casey visits Danny and gets on well with him. He also dislikes it when school counsellor Natalie Davison tries to talk to him about Casey's feelings and shuts the door on her when she mentions Charlie. Danny is freed from prison and he moves into the Caravan Park. Brax manages to get his mother to leave town and tells Danny that his money that he left behind is gone. Danny demands that Brax pay back his money and Brax agrees. He is later knocked out and left out in the bush to die, but Sid Walker finds him and takes him back home. Brax then realises Danny ordered the attack. To get some money to pay his father back, Brax organises a drugs deal, which goes wrong when the police turn up. However, Brax successfully hides the drugs away and completes the deal. When he runs into Natalie, he pushes her away. However, she tells him she is not scared of him and they have sex. Casey admits to Brax that he is spending time with Danny, so he can stay one step ahead and stop him from targeting Ruby and her money. Brax learns Casey has gone off with Danny, who has been planning to rob a local pub. Brax and Natalie get to the pub just as a shot rings out. They find Casey has shot Danny and he later dies. Brax tries to intimidate the only witness into going along with a fabricated story, but Casey confesses to the crime. He struggles to cope with what he has done, so Brax and Natalie decide to put their relationship on hold to help him. Brax realises Casey is hurting and they decide to spend some time together in the forest. After going to get some food, Brax returns to the camp to find Casey gone. He returns to the Bay and tells Natalie that he think Casey has skipped town to avoid going to jail. It is later reveled that Casey is kidnapped by his half-brother, Kyle Braxton (Nic Westaway) and taken to the desert. Brax then later gets a call from Casey but before he can reveal where he is, he is knocked out by Kyle, leaving Brax and Natalie curious. They both then found out the Casey could be in desert and head towards. Tamara Kingsley (Kelly Paterniti) finds Casey and gives him water. Kyle soon returns and forces both of them into his truck. Casey distracts Kyle long enough for Tamara to escape. She blows up Kyle's car, which alerts Brax and Natalie to Casey's location. He and Natalie Davison (Catherine Mack) rescue Casey and take him home. Back home, Natalie learns that she must make a statement at Casey's court case. Natalie's testimony is considered questionable and Casey is told that he must check into a detention centre each weekend. Natalie asks Zac MacGuire (Charlie Clausen) to watch over Casey in prison and Brax thanks her. Brax later breaks up with Natalie. Adam Sharpe is an old friend of the Braxton brothers, who arrives in Summer Bay to help them locate their missing half-brother, Kyle (Nic Westaway). He offers guidance to Casey Braxton (Lincoln Younes) and helps pay off Darryl Braxton's debt. Brax and Adam locate Kyle in Melbourne where Health and Brax kidnap him and bring him back to the bay to help Casey in his court case. Adam causes big trouble in the bay by hurting a lot of people such as Health, Bianca, Brax, Liam and his own brother Jamie. Jamie then leaves Heath for dead under Adam's orders but then Heath survives. Brax then give Adam an ultimatum either Adam and Jamie get arrested or for Adam to never see Jamie again. Adam and Jamie are later arrested for their crimes. When Adam is released and he kidnaps Heath's daughter Darcy Callahan (Alea O'Shea). He calls Heath and says the way to get her back is doing a dangerous job for him. Heath and Brax later go to a warehouse to meet Adam and Brax decides to do the job instead of Heath. Adam leaves Brax to make a deal with someone but Heath then finds someone who was going to shoot Brax. The dealer then escapes. Brax then goes to Adam and the dealer finds him and tries to run him over but Adam pushes him out of the way and later takes full impact of the vehicle. Brax and Heath end up leaving Adam for dead. Ricky Sharpe (Bonnie Sveen) Adam Sharpe's younger sister arrives in Summer Bay for Bianca and Health engagement party. Ricky, Adam and Jamie, grew up with the Braxton Brothers and Ricky had a soft spot to Brax as she looked up to him when she was younger. Brax is really happy to see Ricky and at the end of that day they sleep together. It is later revealed Adam Sharpe is alive and Ricky is there to plot revenge on the Braxton Brothers. She gets into a relationship with Darryl Braxton and they both start to have feelings for one another. Ricky then frames Brax's brother Casey Braxton for a robbery under Adam's orders. She comes to care for Brax and regrets framing Casey. She tells Adam that she doesn't want to be part of his scheme anymore, but he refuses to release her from it. Adam the kidnaps Ricky and Casey's girlfriend Tamara Kingsley and holds them both in captive. Adam then lets Tamara go and keep Ricky as he knows they both have feelings towards on another. When Brax comes to rescue Ricky he is shot by Adam twice he is then taken to hospital unconscious and Charlie (Old Love) appears to him on a clifftop. She warns Brax that he is in danger and that night he is poisoned by Adam in the hospital, causing him to go into a coma. Charlie appears to Brax again and he explains that he is tired of fighting. He wishes to remain with her, saying that his brothers no longer need him. Charlie tries to encourage Brax to go back and asks him about Ricky Sharpe. She realises that Brax loves Ricky and tells him to let go, so he can return to her as he dose so. Both Adam and Ricky are arrested, but at her trial Brax refuses to testify and both Casey and Tamara support her story that Adam was forcing her to act against the Braxtons. Ricky is released and moves back in with Brax. She supports Casey when Tamara, who lost her memory due to the kidnapping, starts a relationship with Brax and Casey's half-brother, Kyle (Nic Westaway). Brax is taken to jail for the manslaughter and murder of Johnny Barrett, he is sentenced to 15 years in prison, 10 years imprisonment. After being in jail for some time Brax comes back to the bay after Adam went to the police and told them everything about the incident and his entire sentenced got reduced to time already served. At Angelo's the Barrett brothers look through Johnny's things and saw two baby photos, Brax recognised both of them as they were photos of Casey he then steals them when Josh was distracted. After Heath left Summer Bay, Brax and Ricky has Heath's flat and he and Phoebe fights over who going to have the flat. Brax and Ricky decided to go for another baby and he bought a baby cot for their child. Brax was devastated when Casey got shot and died in his arms by his old enemy, Jake. Brax then wants revenge on Jake for murdering Casey. Relationships Charlie Charlie Buckton is the deceased ex-girlfriend of Brax. Brax loved Charlie ever since he laid eyes on her. When Brax arrives in the bay the first relationship he experiences is with Charlie Buckton, a local policewoman. Brax instantly falls in love with Charlie and they began a secret relationship. When a crop of marijuana is found in the Summer Bay National Park and evidence leads to Brax as the cause, she arrests Heath and Jake. Charlie and Brax break up after he doesn't deny that he has anything to do with the crop. Charlie latter dies and Brax is accused for her death. Ricky Sharpe Ricky Sharpe is the last girlfriend Brax. The two had a complicated relationship but they did love each other. After a one night fling with Ricky Sharpe, the two start a relationship. The two loved each-other but when Brax is sent to prison for manslaughter he has to stop the relationship and leave Ricky in tears. What Brax doesn't know is that Ricky became pregnant with his child at this time, but latter losses the baby. Images → see also Category:Images of Darryl Braxton Brax.jpg|Darryl "Brax" Braxton b5.jpg|Brax b1.jpg|River Boy Brax b2.jpg|Brax, Heath and Charlie b4.jpg|Braxton Boys b3.jpg|The River Boys Videos Home and away - BRAX ( Steve Peacocke ) Home and Away Brax Returns|Brax coming back to Summer Bay External Links * Darryl Braxton at the Internet Movie Database * Darryl Braxton at Wikipedia Braxton, Darryl Category:Returning Characters